Fatal Fury: The Next Evil
by Rogue Pixie
Summary: The rating may go up, don't know yet. There's a new evil emarging and Terry must find out what it is before it's too late. Sorry I suck at Summaries and this is my first Fanfic so be kind.
1. Default Chapter

**Fatal Fury: ****The Next Evil**

**By: Rogue Vampire**

**Characters** - Terry Bogard, Andy Bogard, Joe Higashi, Mai Shianul, Kim Kephwau, Jabel Yamada (master) & Sulia Gaudamus

**Setting** - Japan, Master Jabel Yamada: Dojo, The Morning

The sun came up and Terry Bogard was there to greet it. He had just finished fighting Locorn Gaudeamus and the God of War MARS, three days had gone by and was trying to wish that Sulia Gaudeamus, Locorn sister hadn't died. She sacrificed her life to save theirs, and now Terry had to live alone again. The same way, he'd live with trying to save Lily, his first love, and now he lost Sulia the only other girl he loved. Terry look up at the sun and remember that day the fight the scarifies, everything. As he sat there, his younger brother Andy Bogard and his best friend Joe Higashi came out. The three of them were great fighters Terry was tall and muscular with long blond hair hidden behind a red baseball cap and with piecing blue eyes he always look like he had something to hid and usually did; was a Champaign because of his triumph with Wolfgang and destroyed The God of War Mars, Joe Higashi was tall and muscular with short brown hair and brown eyes to match but his personality was quite light heart from his dark features was a Champaign Tie kick-boxer, and Andy, Terry younger brother look like him blond hair blue eyes muscular but he had a bad temper hidden behind his gentleness, wasn't a Champaign but after Joe and Terry he was probably the best in the world.

"What's up Terry?" Joe asked.

"Oh, nothing just thinking,"

"Thinking about Sulia aren't you?" Andy asked.

"What else." Terry said getting up and stretching his body

"Look, I know how you feel. Joe said

"No, no you don't this is the second girl I loved that I let die, it's all my fault she's dead, if I had never met her."

"Then we would all be dead, Locorn would have taken over and Sulia would have been dead anywise, so stop blaming yourself." Andy said going over to his brother. Suddenly Mai Shianel a female Ninja came running up to them. She had beautiful long red hair and brown eyes and if you first saw her you would never think she could wipe you butt. But remember looks can be devising and in Mai's case that was an understatement.

"Guys you have to come with me right now, hurry."

"What's up?" asked Terry

"Don't ask question come on, your not going to believe it." So Mai took the guys back into the Dojo.

"Ok so what's so important that you couldn't tell us outside?" asked Joe.

"That," Mai pointed at the TV and the guys just about fell over.

"What the hell," Terry said

"It can't be" Andy explains.

"But it is" Joe said, they looked at the television and just couldn't believe it.

"He's alive' Terry shouted, 'how can that be I so him go over the cliff I saw him."

"Well I guess he survived." Andy said

"Well that just part of it." Mai said sadly

"What's the other part?" Joe asked

"Ok, Terry you're not going to like this."

"Just tell me"

"Ok, remember the building in the Dead Sea in Irasi?"

"How could I forget"?

"Anywise they didn't find Sulia's body, but they found Locorn."

"How can that be he was burnt to death be MARS?"

"I know, but it gets weirder"

"What they found pieces of MARS?' Mai just look down at the ground. 'No they were destroyed."

"I know but isn't this weird, Wolfgang is back, Locorn body showing up and Sulia's body missing?"

"What does it mean?" asked Joe.

"It means were going to Irasi," Terry shouted. They all looked at Terry and knew there was no way to change his mind so Mai and Andy went to go tell master Jabel they were leaving for Irasi.

"All of you, but you just got here and Andy you said you were going to start up your training again."

"I know master, but Terry needs me."

"And what about you Mai, you could use a little more training too."

"What, I fine. Anywise were Andy goes I go; right Andy?"

"Right, lets go" Mai and Andy left the room and Master Jabel just shook his head.

"I can feel an evil force coming I hope there ready for it." The four warriors left the Dojo and headed for the airport. When they got there they ran into Kim Kephwau.

"Home, it's been a while since I saw my family."

"Kim?"

"Oh hi' Kim turned and saw the four. 'I'm guessing you four are either going on a trip or going to Irasi to find out what's going on."

"What do you mean?" Asked Andy asked.

"You heard too about Wolfgang and the parts of MARS?" asked Terry.

"Yes, it's been on the News, in the newspaper; god even the drunk know about it."

"I wish I could go, but I promise Mune I would be home tonight, take care my friends.'

"You too, good-bye." With that Kim left and the four got on there flight.


	2. Chapter 2: The Night Before

CHAPTER 2: THE NIGHT BEFORE

On the plane Mai and Joe were argue again and Andy was right in the middle of it. While Terry was hearing this he was remembering the first time he met Sulia and how afraid she was with what was happening with her brother. He was also remembering how she healed him on many times. Then when he was feeling better just for that one second, his memory went right back to that last day and he just shut his eyes. Then he turns to see his friends talking and smile a little. They reach Irasi to late to go to the Dead Sea, that night so they booked a hotel. The thing was there was only two rooms left, so Joe and Terry stay in one and Mai and Andy in the other.

"Don't stay up too late you guys we got to get up early." Terry said strictly.

"Don't tell me, tell the love birds"

"Oh be quiet Joe" Mai said and hit him in the back of the head.

"Hey, Mai"

"Yes, did I do something wrong?"

"Oh you are so annoy, kind of like the little sister I didn't have,"

"Well if I'm you like sister, someone shoot me,"

"Very funny, your a million laughs you know that,"

"I know,"

"Ok, ok knock it off I have to always listen to this,"

"Sorry Andy," Mai said.

"All right I think we should grab something to eat then hit the sack," Terry said.

"Ok, beside I'm starving" Joe said, running towards the door. After the four friends ate they went back to their rooms. Joe fell asleep right when he hit the pillow, but Terry was just at the window trying to figure out what happen to Sulia's body and why they found Locorn's body when he was burnt to ashes. Also he was concerned about Wolfgang and the pieces of MARS. He saw how they could destroy everything; he couldn't let it happen again. Back in Mai and Andy's room the two were talking.

"Andy, what you thinking about?"

"Oh nothing, well I was just wondering about Sulia's body going missing,"

"Yea, I know this must be killing Terry to find out that his love's body is gone."

"Yea I know."

"Andy, what would you do if I died?"

"What? Mai don't talk like that"

"No I want to know what would you do?"

"I would be going crazy, I would be worse then Terry. Plus if you die who would bug Joe."

"Very funny; so you would miss me?"

"Of course, I probably never leave the Dojo."

"Oh Andy, your so sweet" Andy leaned over and held Mai in his arms.

"As you said we are partners now and forever." Andy held Mai's head up and kissed her.

"Good night Andy"

"Good night Mai." They climb into separate beds and went to slept. Not knowing that on evil present was watching their every move and laughing at their love for each other.


	3. The Mask and the Pendant

**Chapter 3: THE MASK and THE PENDIT**

The next morning Mai got up to find the room trashed.

"Andy, get up"

"Wh... What do you want?"

"The rooms trashed"

"What?" Andy sits straight up and looks around.

"Who could have done this?" Mai asked

"Don't know, but I think they were looking for something." They both looked at each other. Then got up and went over to Terry and Joe's room to see if anything had happen in there. It did, the room was trashed but nothing stolen.

"Did you guys have the same thing?" Joe asked, they both nodded.

"I wonder what they were looking for?" Mai asked

"I don't know, I mean we don't have that much money on us and we don't have anything of value." Joe said

"I know but it doesn't make sense, they must have been looking for something" Andy said.

"They were" Terry said suddenly the three of the looked at him confused.

"What were they looking for?" Joe asked properly

"This" Terry held out a small round disk that was in his pocket.

"Hey isn't that Sulia's pendant?" Mai asked

"Well sought of, it's part of it,"

"Why do you have it?"

"Because I think that cave on Rhodes Island has more secrets, and if it does I don't want anyone finding them they maybe dangerous or deadly."

"Ok, then it's off to Rhodes Island" Andy said, he grab Mai and they went to their room to pack.

"I don't remember you taking Sulia's pendant?" Joe asked

"Well when Locorn die I lied Sulia down and took it off just in case someone wanted to plitch the site, and I wanted something to remember her by."

"Oh I guess you really loved her"

"Yes, but right now I want to find out what happen to her body?"

"We will, Terry I promise." Terry and Joe finished packing and went to Andy and Mai room.

"You guys done?" Joe yelled. Mai open the door with a horrid face.

"Mai, what is it?" Terry said, Mai drop on Joe arm.

"Mai, Mai wake up" Terry looked in the room his brother was fighting two guys in mask. Terry jumps into the room and did a crack shot on one the masked men faces. The guy fell to the ground. Andy did a back kick in the other guys stomach, and he drop. They both got up and jump out the window and vanished. Terry and Andy rushed over the where Joe was holding Mai.

"Mai, Mai wake up" Andy exclaimed

"Please Mai, I'll let you insult me until your blue" Joe said. Terry looked at her then took her from Joe and moves her hair from her neck. On her neck was a small dart. Terry pulled it out.

"Mai?' Terry said stroking her head. 'Mai you Ok?" Slowly Mai began to wake up and look around shocked.

"Mai, you Ok?" Andy asked as he helps Mai to her feet.

"Yeah, I think so, what happened?"

"You were knocked out by this dart," Terry said showing her.

"And who attack us?"

"The same men in those weird mask." Joe added.

"Gaudeamus has something to do with this, lets pack the rest of our stuff and head to Rhodes Island." Terry said as he went back to his room. Andy kissed Mai on the forehead, and went to over to his brother.

"Terry"

"Yea, what you want?"

"Do you think Sulia has something to do with this?"

"No, never say that again"

"I didn't mean like that I meant do you think someone is using her in their plans."

"That could be it, she could still be alive, come on grab Joe and Mai and lets go to Rhodes Island."

"But Terry we never even check the temple,"

"Oh shit, I forgot, Ok Joe and I will go to Rhodes Island and you and Mai check out the Temple. After your done meet us at Rhodes Ok."

"All right, be careful, I feel something evil around"

"You too." Terry grabs Joe and they left. Mai and Andy left too, to go to the temple to find any clues. Andy and Mai took a car up to the temple and started to look around.

"There's nothing here," Mai said.

"Keep looking there's got to be something here"

"Andy don't you ever get tired?"

"Nope, but you do." Andy and Mai look for about another hour and found nothing.

"Andy there's nothing here, lets go catch up to Terry and Joe"

"Ok, your right there's nothing he..." Andy looked down and found something shining.

"What?' Mai asked, 'did you find something?"

"Maybe" Andy bent down and brushed away the dust and rocks and there was the rest of Sulia's pendant.

"Aha' Andy said, 'I knew there would be something, lets go catch up to Terry."

"What did you find? Andy?" asked Mai but Andy was already running to the car and ready to go.

"Are you coming?"


End file.
